University of Puerto Rico at Humacao proposes to establish a continuation of the Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement Program on the foundations established by its successful four previous years of RISE Program. In this renewal application, we will continue to focus on the development of minority science students in the Chemistry, Biology, Mathematics, and Physics Departments interested in pursuing biomedical research careers. The proposed program strengthens UPR-Humacao as a primary national contributor of minority undergraduate students admitted to and completing Ph.D. programs in the biomedical sciences. The main goal of the renewal proposal is that upon graduation at least 50% of the undergraduates participating in the RISE Program will enroll in graduate programs leading to a Ph.D. in the biomedical sciences. The program design facilitates the achievement of program student-centered objectives: develop solid skills in basic sciences, Mathematics and the English language and link these skills to support high academic achievement in undergraduate majors in natural science;motivate undergraduates to seek a career in the biomedical sciences through science faculty influence and participation in relevant research experiences in the frontier of science;and prepare them for the transition to competitive graduate programs leading to Ph.D. degrees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: University of Puerto Rico at Humacao proposes to establish a continuation of the Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement Program on the foundations established by its successful four previous years of RISE Program. In this renewal application, we will continue to focus on the development of minority science students in the Chemistry, Biology, Mathematics, and Physics Departments interested in pursuing biomedical research careers. The proposed program strengthens UPR-Humacao as a primary national contributor of minority undergraduate students admitted to and completing Ph.D. programs in the biomedical sciences. The main goal of the renewal proposal is that upon graduation at least 50% of the undergraduates participating in the RISE Program will enroll in graduate programs leading to a Ph.D. in the biomedical sciences. The program design facilitates the achievement of program student-centered objectives: develop solid skills in basic sciences, Mathematics and the English language and link these skills to support high academic achievement in undergraduate majors in natural science;motivate undergraduates to seek a career in the biomedical sciences through science faculty influence and participation in relevant research experiences in the frontier of science;and prepare them for the transition to competitive graduate programs leading to Ph.D. degrees.